


A Christmas Carol (AgentCorp)

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Lena Luthor, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Endgame Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, James Olsen dead, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Platonic Romance, Romance, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Lena Luthor is alone and heartbroken at Christmas, tired of being betrayed and taken for granted she’s decided to distance herself from people, put all of herself into work, she expects that of her staff too.Supernatural forces aren't prepared to watch her go down the Luthor stereotype without putting up a fight, but will Lena heed the warnings of the three ghosts and go after the woman she loves for her own happy ever after?





	1. Part One

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

The mountainous drone of the wall clock acted as the only soundtrack as Lena leaned over her desk, her emerald green eyes strolling across the screen as she read, slim large fingers poised above the keyboard ready to start writing.

Frost clung to the windows outside, softballs of snow danced down from the heavens above, adding to the snow that National City had been caked in for a whole week.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

The door opened tentatively, the small blonde secretary slowly emerging through the door, her anxious blue eyes carefully regarding her employer, some people claimed Lena Luthor was still grieving James Olsen, his own arrogance had gotten himself killed when you tried to double cross a violent criminal whilst being happy to do their bidding, maybe it wasn't such a surprise when they turned on him.

Eve knew however it wasn't Olsen.

Eve shifted nervously on her toes, not daring to lift her gaze from the spot she had found comfort on the ground.

Lena finally blew out a frustrated breath. "What is it, Eve?" She sighed coldly.

"I don't want to bother you, but it's Christmas Eve Ms. Luthor and your plan for me to work tomorrow, I feel it's...."

Ferocious green eyes rose upward. "You feel it's what exactly?" Her to tone so icy cold and callous that icicles hung from them.

"Well, it's Christmas tomorrow and I have a family my brother is sick and I wanted to be there for him, to help my mother." Eve felt the sting of tears attack her eyes, she tried to ignore them.

Lena's hard glare never softened, she'd learned by now not to let her heart overrule her head, to steel herself against the tears of others she had grown tired of being a doormat, that Lena Luthor was long dead. "Do you think you are different to everyone else? You think you are granted special requests because you have a sad story to tell me and you cry."

" I'm not crying. " Eve replied, her heart beating hard, her bottom lip trembling. "I just.."

" Just want to be lazy you will work like everyone else! " Lena shouted sternly standing from her chair and turning to face the white snow encased city below. "Why does everyone love this God-forsaken holiday anyway?"

" It's Christmas Ms. Luthor a time for family and friends to appreciate the love we have around us. "

Lena spun around. "Isn't that what Thanksgiving is supposedly for?"

"No, well yes," Eve said flustered.

"It's a day like every other, and you will work just like any other day, I'm tired of people catching a ride on me, building themselves up from my hard work!"

" You are still working tomorrow, be here by half-past seven promptly, we have a lot to get done. " Lena dismissed waving her hand arrogantly in the air signaling she was done returning to her work ignoring that the woman still stood there here blue eyes wide with unshed tears, her heartbreaking.

"You may leave now."

" Yes, Ms. Luthor. "

"OMG, can you believe it's Christmas Eve today?" A sudden excited voice shrieked out from the doorway, Kara stood there a grin splitting her face in two, pearly white teeth as pale as the snow outside shone through, smiling at her friend.

Eve gave the woman a gentle smile.

"Hello, Kara," Lena answered grumpily. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Kara bounded inside the office a happy elf like joy to her step, Lena felt sure she hid candy canes in her pockets. "Christmas dinner. Alex and I are inviting you, J'onn will be there, of course, Brainy, Eliza, all the crew, you will come too won't you?"

Lena stiffened at the name. Alex.

Eve lifted her attention to the conversation, hope burrowing away inside her. Could Kara convince Lena to go easy and give them the day off work tomorrow?

"I have to work." Lena dismissed coolly.

" Work. " Kara said with a grimace. "Who works on Christmas Day?"

Eve silently rejoiced. Yes!

"We are," Lena growled annoyed by the triumph on Eve's face, did she really think Kara being here would get her the day off after all? She was mistaken. " We are busy. "

"Even Supergirl takes Christmas off Lena, and you can't make everyone work, that's just unfair, I'd hate not being able to spend Christmas with Alex." Kara threw her arms out animatedly.

Lena felt her blood boil angry at being ambushed and angry to hear the other woman's name mentioned, she didn't want to hear it, didn't want to remember anything about her. Maybe staying friends with her sister had been a bad idea, she should have distanced herself more than she had already found herself doing.

"Come on Lena it's Christmas time for goodwill and joy to all men." Kara sang happily.

Lena rolled her eyes, barely holding in the words she longed to say, Bah Humbug! Could she say that at all or was it too 1800s? It didn't matter. "Fine, you have your wish Eve, you can thank Kara here for it, you have your free Christmas, but I want you to work later the next day to make up for your laxity."

Eve didn't have time to take in the full ramifications. she was too happy to have the day off for Christmas, dancing and jumping on her feet. "Thank you so much, Ms. Luthor." She beamed before running out of the office at lightning speed before her boss could change her mind.

"So now that you are free you can come to have Christmas Dinner with us." Kara smiled brightly. "Alex has been asking about you, you know?"

"I find that hard to believe." Lena scoffed, turning her attention away from her friend, her green eyes unfocused on the papers in front of her, down on her desk, her hands shifted around busily hoping that Kara would take the hint that she was busy and she would leave.

"She did."

"It makes no difference, I cannot come as I have said I am busy, I have work to do."

"On Christmas Day?" Kara asked again stunned.

"Yes, Kara will you be repeating that again?" Lena asked coldly.

"But...it's Christmas."

Lena rolled her green eyes. "Oh, like the Christmas you all told me I had chemistry with James, that was a wonderful Christmas the start of a wonderful few months being treated like a doormat to a walking clothes horse with nothing between his ears and the inability to actually listen to anything I said, thank you very much for that Kara, I really appreciate that."

"That wasn't a great Christmas for me either, I spent it getting beaten by Reign if you recall, the whole city saw her paint the buildings with me." Kara cringed at the memory of that awful night.

"I'm done Kara, Christmas is a dull, vein, empty superficial holiday based on bullshit to make those who have little sorrowful and shamed while those with a lot can bask in their greed and opulence, as companies exploit the social confines to become richer, I want no part of it, end of the story, now goodbye." Lena dismissed harshly, ignoring the startled look on Kara's face.

"I just like lots of Turkey," Kara whispered sadly. "So you won't be coming?" Kara asked again, a sob catching in her throat at the thought of her friend being alone.

"Goodbye Kara," Lena said not looking up, she didn't see the tears that shone in Kara's blue eyes

                                                                                             xxx

With relief Lena dropped her bag on the floor, dusting off the snowflakes from her jacket shoulders the annoying stubborn bits of ice that had refused to melt away.

"Hate damn Christmas." Lena hissed as she dusted it away.

Behind her children raced up the hallway, screeching and singing happily dancing their merry hearts away anxiously awaiting Father Christmas.

"Come on Mommy we will miss Santa!" One shouted.

Lena waited for the harsh reply, as Lillian had done her many times, Christmas with the Luthors had been cold and cruel, all money and no heart.

It never came.

Instead, Lena heard a gentle laugh. "He's not going to forget you Nico, and Sam, stop winding up your brother."

" Sorry, Mommy. "

As soon as they had arrived they were gone, escaped around the corner and Lena found herself alone again, she thought she was alone.

Voices sounded behind her, making her jump up into the air with shock, turning around her eyes wide she was faced with the most frightening sight anyone can see at Christmas....a choir.

"It came upon the midnight clear,  
That glorious song of old,  
From angels bending near the earth  
To touch their harps of gold:  
"Peace on the earth, good will to men,  
From heaven's all-gracious King."  
The world in solemn stillness lay  
To hear the angels sing. "

"Wow hold on, what the hell is this and why are you signing at me?" Lena shrieked her hands flailing wildly.

A man with a full white beard smiled warmly, small lines crinkled deeply around his small blue eyes. "A Kara Danvers gave us your name and address and paid us a donation to come and help install some Christmas spirit into you this fine and magical Christmas Eve."

Lena felt angry frustration build from somewhere deep within her, she should have known Kara Danvers was behind this, who else would have done something like this?

"Still through the cloven skies they come  
With peaceful wings unfurled,  
And still their heavenly music floats  
O'er all the weary world;  
Above its sad and lowly plains  
They bend on hovering wing,  
And ever o'er its Babel-sounds  
The blessed angels sing."

"STOP!!" She shouted.

" Why? " Another choir member asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I prefer Grandma got run over by a reindeer," Lena replied smugly. Replace Grandma with mother and it's the perfect song. " Now if you don't mind, my Thai takeout is getting cold and as I have a delicious pad thai brimming with kale, you will have to forgive me for telling you all to get lost! "

"Well, I've never been so insulted in all my life!"

" All I can say is you've been damned lucky. " Lena said firmly, a dangerous smirk cutting across her lips as the various members of the choir gasped and whispered under their breaths of their indignation at the raven-haired woman's rudeness.

One woman scowled, before turning away with her colleagues. "Oh dear."

" Yes. "

"Watch yourself, before your heart turns too much to stone that there is no going back." With her grim advice she left, leaving the hallway truly empty all except Lena and her Thai food, the delicious smell filling all around her, if her hunger wasn't too great she might have stood and wondered what the woman's words had meant, maybe it would have saved her.

Instead, she picked up her bag and put her key into the door, smirking at the sight of the familiar quirky old big door knocker shaped in that of a face, it had been what charmed her at first about the apartment, such a vintage touch that had made the whole place filled with wonder.

Before her eyes the knocker began to change, it's shapeshifting from a characteristic brass male face, cheeks bulging out and a bulbous nose set at the center, to something all too familiar.

"Lex!" Lena gasped at the sight of her brother, his face stood out illuminated, unlike the shadowy objects in the hallway, but this was strangely illuminated.

Lena felt fear grasp at her, the expression on his disembodied face is neither angry nor violent; it looks just as Lex was apt to look before his untimely mysterious death in his prison cell.

It's otherworldly nature created a grotesque horrible specter, Lena's eyes stared at it with a mixture of chilled fear and disbelief, rubbing her eyes to try to clear away the image from her sight.

Then as quickly as it had appeared the specter was gone and the knocker returned to normal.

With shaking fingers Lena reached to touch the brass knocker, it's ice cold touch froze her fingers, flustered she reached for it and pushed the door open, running inside and closing the door, her chest rising and falling hard as she breathed out her fear.

Caution made Lena turn around, half expecting her brother to be standing there in the doorway, finally when she saw he was not she let out a struggled breath.

"Oh God, I've really been working too much, I'm hallucinating now."  Lena sighed. "Let's get this food eaten because I am so hungry I could eat a horse."

                                                                                                 xxx

Later that night when she'd eaten and the cartons had been thrown away, a healthy dose of kale consumed, and she'd stepped into the shower, slipped into her favorite blue stitch onesie.

Curled up on her soft plush white sofa, a fire blazing in the fireplace, the crinkle and spit sounds filling the air with a chilled comfortable laid back atmosphere, the tv showing an old film Lena ignored in favor of relieving the torture of viewing the pictures she kept of her, a single glass sat next to a lone half-empty bottle of the finest Scottish whiskey.

Her spooky encounter long forgotten.

When Kara had left for Argo, Lena had found herself without a friend for a time but also Alex had found herself without a sister to confide in, one night after one too many glasses of Jack Daniels Lena had found herself staring into a deep dark galaxy of brown orbs, asking herself why she had never noticed just how beautiful Alex's eyes were, and in a very short time that question had extended to every part of the red-headed woman's body.

That first kiss had been like being attached to a firework, a Catherine wheel as it soared up higher into the fathomless night sky, until with a satisfying explosion every hidden emotion imploded within her and for the first time in a very long time, she was feeling something.

A tear trickled down her cheek, another followed until they collected in a pool on the screen of her cell phone. How hard it was to fall so hard in love with someone so unexpectedly and to have it all handed back heartlessly and without care, Alex had wanted to keep them a secret from Kara, why Lena still could not understand.

So Lena had gone with her self respect and ended their relationship, ignored every single one of Alex's calls and had her thrown out of L-Corp.

Suddenly in her hands the cell phone alarm began to chime, shocked Lena threw it into the air, she'd not set the alarm clock for this time, or anytime.

Just as her curious suspicious gaze was set on her cell phone the alarm on her tv that she'd never used since she had acquired it began to go off loudly, Lena's eyes strained wide open, two wide saucers of green flicked her gaze to the sounds as suddenly behind her the old clock on the wall began to chime, it had never chimes before or even worked, she'd kept it because she liked the look of it and fit the decoration of her bookcase next to it, yet now if worked with a cut glass shrill shriek.

"What the hell is going on?" Lena shouted over the noise that grew louder.

Quickly the unceasing ringing is soon replaced by the terrible sound of clanging chains from the hallway, Lena shivered and shook as her heart seemed to stop beating, the hairs on her arms rising upward, she couldn't speak and she couldn't move her feet had become weighed down with lead.

They grew louder the eerie ghostly clang of steel chains echoed closer, as soft infrequent footsteps appeared somewhere in between the clatter of chains.

Lena clenched her jaw tightly as from around the corner a ghostly image appeared.

"Lex." Lena gasped hoarsely.

Lex stood as still as night, his ghostly image, see-through and grey, cast all around him, trapping him in an otherworldly prison chain made of keys and padlocks, black books filled with dastardly deeds, and the heavy purses representing the wealth accumulated through foul deeds wrought in steel wound about his middle.

Lena stared ahead, afraid.

"Lena." His voice echoed, the chains moving loudly as he pointed.

"Y..yess."

"I am here to warm you." His dealt voice chilled Lena to the core as his lifeless eyes watched her. "Warm you that if you do not change the path that you have chosen, then this is the fate that awaits you." He lifted his arms to show the chains.

"What has happened to you?" Lena asked her voice shaking.

Lex let out a pained groan. "This is my punishment, my restitution for my selfishness during my years on earth."

"But Lex..."

"Tonight Lena you will receive a visit from three ghosts, herd their warnings Lena, or else this is your fate, destined to walk the earth like this."

Lena's eyes popped out of their sockets. "What! But I don't want to be visited by ghosts, tell them to leave me alone Lex, please." The raven-haired woman pleaded with the ghostly image.

"Heed their warnings sister."

"Lex, don't go!" Lena shouted finally jumping up and chasing after the retreating image, but it was gone.

Lex was gone and with him so went her peace of mind, "Three ghosts!"


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

Lena shivered violently as her eyes nervously strayed to her cell phone again to check the time.

Ever since her ghostly apparition, she'd been at odds with herself, had she really seen what she thought she'd seen? Lex's ghostly figure wrapped in chains.

"No, it can't have been what it seemed, I've been working too hard, I'm sleep deprived that has negative effects on the body and the mind." Lena chanted again for the hundredth time, it was what she'd been trying to console herself with since it happened and Alex's image disappeared. The trouble was that it wasn't working, the vestiges of worry still haunted her, the scent of Ashe and coal that the apparition had brought still lingered in her nose, a lasting memory that reminded her it had been no fiction shed created in her mind, this had really happened.

With fingers trembling Lena pulled back the covers of her bed and climbed inside the huge bed if there was one thing to point out her loneliness it was looking across at her large King sized bed and feeling so small, it was as though she were a small doll inhabiting a vast surface meant to share.

Her eyes clouded with tears as she slid her trembling fingers across the silk bedsheets, her mind recalling a time not so long ago when she hadn't been alone in this big wide open bed.

_Alex._

The memory was still raw, too raw Lena wanted to cry, to curl up into a ball and forget, forget the feel of soft silky lips against her own, forget laughing at the sight of her own red lipstick brushed across Alex's pale lips.

"No, I will not let my mind go there again, I will sleep and go to L-Corp early in the morning, let the world celebrate a stupid materialistic festival like a hypocrite, most don't even believe in a God or Jesus anyway!" Lena spat out the words seeming to echo around the room ominously.

Suddenly incoherent sounds of lamentation and regret; wailings inexpressibly sorrowful and self-accusatory made Lena shiver with fear. After listening for a moment, Lena jumped from her bed, her feet tiptoeing to the window where she heard the noises coming, opening the window she stuck her Raven haired head out into the bleak, dark night, desperate in her curiosity. She looked out.

The air was filled with phantoms, wandering hither and thither in restless haste, and moaning as they went. Every one of them wore chains like she'd seen Lex wearing.

Whether the creatures faded into mist, or mist enshrouded them, Lena could not tell, but they and their spirit voices faded together; and the night became as it had been when she walked home.

Lena stood for a moment gazing out into the night, her mouth agape as her eyes tried to figure out any remaining figures, her brain trying to work out what was real and what wasn't.

Rushing to her bedroom door she locked it, slipping the key onto the dresser next to the door and then ran back into her bed, lifting the covers over her bed and closing her eyes.

Too exhausted to keep her eyes open Lena soon fell asleep.

                                                                                     Xxx

When Lena awoke it was so dark, that, looking out of bed, she could scarcely distinguish the transparent window from the opaque walls of her bedroom. She was trying to pierce the darkness with her big green eyes, when the chimes of a neighboring church struck the four quarters. So she listened for the hour.

To her astonishment, the heavy bell went on from six to seven, and from seven to eight, and regularly up to twelve; then stopped. Twelve! It was past two when she went to bed. The clock was wrong.

She pulled out her cell phone from the side of her bed, Sure that some mistake had occurred, and yet the numbers had reached twelve and stopped.

"This isn't possible,' said Lena, "that I can have slept through a whole day and into another night. It isn't possible that anything has happened to the sun, and this is twelve at noon!"

The idea being an alarming one, Lena scrambled out of bed and groped her way to the window. Rubbing the frost off with the sleeve of her onesie before she could see anything, and even then could see very little. All she could make out was, that it was still very foggy and extremely cold and that there was no noise of people running to and fro, and making a great stir, as there unquestionably would have been if night had beaten off bright day, and taken possession of the world.

Lena went to bed again, and thought, and thought, and thought it over and over, and could make nothing of it. The more she thought, the more perplexed she was; and, the more she endeavored not to think, the more she thought.

It held no logic that she could understand, her mind strayed again to Lex, whenever she rationalized the events her mind always came back to her dead brother and his warning.

"Three Ghosts." Lena worried aloud clutching her cell phone to her breast, her eye drawing down to the screen seeing a message written there she had not noticed before.

She winced at the name, she should have blocked her but every time she'd tried she couldn't bear to do it.

_Hey,_  
_I know you really don't want to talk to me, I understand that, but Kara is really upset please come to Christmas dinner for her, you can ignore me if you like, but she's so sad she's failing her best friend._

Lena let out a huff, "whatever."

Light flashed up in the room upon the instant, blinding Lena momentarily. The sound of the door handle rattled and moved by an unseen hand, as slowly the once locked door opened fully. Lena, startled, found herself face to face with the unearthly visitor who opened it.

Lena gasped loudly the figure who stood in the doorway watching her expectantly was a face she'd known, one she'd loved, one she'd respected, how was it possible he stood in her doorway now?

"Jack?" Lena questioned, her voice shaking with fear and anxiety.

His handsome face broke into a small meager smile, it was nothing like that of which he'd bestowed upon her in life, it filled her with no of the warmth he had done either.

He moved further into the room, approaching Lena quickly, too quickly he seemed to glide across the ground in moments.

"Fear me not little Lena Luthor But I am not who you see before you. I am not he, I am here in the guise of someone you do not fear, I am here as someone you'd know. Indeed I could have come with any visage, but tonight I am your Jack." The spirit smiled kindly.

"You are the spirit that was foretold to me?" Lena questioned.

"I am."

"And which are you?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." The spirit answered quickly.

"Long past?" Lena questioned, she was a science geek, not a history nerd.

"Your past."

Lena groaned, it was worse than she thought it would be, she didn't want to revisit her past, it was too much, too painful.

"Come take my hand." The spirit with Jack's face said softly but with determination.

Lena hesitated. "Listen, I think before you even think about going back to my past you need to put up a trigger warning, especially for me."

"Come, we leave now." He motioned to the window.

"But I'm human, I'm not Supergirl you know I cannot fly, oh you know, I know what's happened you've mistaken me for Supergirl, hey that's fine she doesn't live here though despite rumors we're a thing, and I'm definably not her, I have no idea who she could possibly be. "Lena shrugged innocently.

The spirit cracked out a smile, his beard rough against his face revealing hidden beneath pearly white teeth. "If you say so, come we leave now Lena Luthor."

As the words were spoken, they passed through the wall, and stood upon an open deserted road, with fields on either hand. The city had entirely vanished. Not a vestige of it was to be seen. The darkness and the mist had vanished with it, for it was a clear, cold, winter day, with snow upon the ground.

"I can't believe it," said Lena clasping her hands together, as she looked about her.

"You remember this place?" The spirit asked.

"Remember it, of course, it still haunts my dreams," Lena said as she watched a few cars pass by, the place had a mixed bag of emotions for her.

"Then you will remember the way?"

"Of course I do," Lena answered as they walked forward soon leaving behind the road and coming towards a small town, people walking to and fro, Lena watched them unsure how no one saw her there.

"They are not real, they cannot see us, not hear us or feel us." The spirit spoke seeing the question in her green eyes.

"The school is not quite deserted," said the Ghost. "A solitary child, neglected by her friends, is left there still."

Together they walked through the door, Lena anxious to come face to face with the past, the hallway was just as she had recalled it, old ancient pictures hung on the walls of past headmasters and owners, the elite who ruled with an iron fist the innocent children who attended the cold sterile brutal boarding school existence.

She remembered well the absence of love and care, the feeling of inadequacy that filled her again was intense.

Rounding the corner they came to a large common room, an open fire lit in the center of the room, in front of the fire keeping warm sat a little girl, her raven black hair pulled back into ratty pigtails, her head buried in an old book, Lena stalled at the sight, a breath tore from her as she watched.

"It's me," Lena said sadly rushing forward when she saw the girl look up, her big sad green eyes searching for something, only Lena knew what she searched for. It was what she still searched for.

She had thought she had found it, she'd been wrong.

"You were lonely." The ghost asked as teardrops fell down Lena's face.

"It was my first Christmas without my mother, she would always make it so special a time for us, even though we didn't really have very much, Lionel and Lillian felt I would do better at a boarding school." Lena's voice shook with the memory. The long ache of loneliness vibrates like a steel blade through her soul.

"Why are you not with them?"

Lena watched the girl again, taking a slender fingertip to trace across the top of her head, "I never knew, Lillian came to get me during the Summer break and nothing was spoken of it, no apology, no explanation, there was nothing."

"Come, the night wears on we must make haste to our next destination." The spirit spoke suddenly.

Lena gasped. "But I can't leave her, leave her alone here with no one."

The spirit stared at her with Jack's familiar brown eyes. "She is a ghost of the past, what is done is done, it can no longer touch her."

"She is me, of course, it can touch her!" Lena shouted angrily.

"Come, we must see another Christmas."

The spirit lifted its hand and in the blink of an eye the scenery changed, the dull dark dreary room turned to a bright white, the child transformed into an older version of herself, leaning over a table dressed in a white coat examining a test tube.

Lena gasped as she recalled the scene. "I remember this!" She shouted excitedly.

They watched as Jack strolled through the door a happy smirk on his face, his warm loving brown eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

"Jack," Lena whispered as she took in the face she had loved, her heart filling with warmth.

"Okay so I know you said you didn't want anything, but..." Jack said comically.

"What have you done?" Lena said with caution.

"Well I was going past the bookstore, you know that one where you stand outside looking in like it's porn and your an addict, and....."

"He loved you." The spirit spoke as they watched Jack pull a package from behind his back.

"I loved him, he was the first person to look at me and see me, not a Luthor, he was special." Lena felt the sting of tears welling in her eyes.

"You were happy this Christmas with him? You think he'd want you like this?" The ghost said.

Lena shook her head. "Life, it's a strange thing, one minute your at the moment and your happy, one minute your Regina Mills, enjoying your own self made happy ever after, then out of the blue that one person comes along who can make everything fall down around you, and no matter how much you scrape and scrape, how much you battle, things are always going to go against you, I'm a Luthor we don't get happy endings."

"Wrong, humanity chooses their own fate, every one of your family chose to crawl into a pit of decadence and sleaze, you are the one who chooses her own fate Ms. Luthor, not your father, nor Lillian and not your brother, Jack saw the goodness in you, was he the only one?"

Lena's mind went to Kara, her best friend, to the small friend's group of friends she'd made since moving to National City. "No, he wasn't the only one."

"Let's see another time." The spirit said as Lena gave the people before her another last look, she remembered holding him that close, the feel of his heart beating against her chest had made her feel safe, she'd love Jack she really had done, he was always to be her first love, but what she'd felt for him was nothing for what she'd felt for Alex.

Alex who had broken her heart in two and frozen what was left of her crumbled soul.

Lena watched them fade away as the vision before them they transformed and suddenly they found themselves in a familiar room.

"Not here spirit."

"You must see."

"I know this scene very well, I dream it every damn night, I replay it every time I close my eyes I do not need to see this again!" Lena shouted, pleaded with the spirit but nothing would work.

The scene played out as she knew it would, as she recalled.

The front door to the apartment burst open and in stumbled two bodies, both grasping and pushing the other, hands moved frantically over clothes, ripping and tearing until in a messy lump Alex and Lena fell to the couch, Alex rising above Lena a triumphant smirk across her lips, "I win Ms. Luthor, you know what that means."

Lena chuckled. "And what makes you think I didn't letyou win."

Alex lifted an eyebrow, leaning her upper body down to get closer to Lena. "You mean to say you made me win because you really like me on top."

"Well, being at the bottom has it advantages when you are on top." Lena flirted.

"I can see those advantages." Alex smiled, lowering her head until their lips met, the sound of lips meeting and tongues dueling were the only sounds to fill the air.

Lena felt tears fall down from her eyes as she watched, it wasn't hard to remember it hadn't happened that long ago.

"You love her." The spirit said watching his charges expression as she watched them.

"She didn't want me," Lena said strained.

"She doesn't look uninterested to me." The spirit observed.

"It's sex spirit, it's not a great romance, anyone can fake something for sex." Lena shrugged.

"Or was it you chose to ignore what you were feeling, chose to take what you saw as rejection and run because you are afraid, afraid that Alex could actually love you, love you the way you love her."

Lena purse she lips and flared her nostrils in anger, he was wrong.

The play before them continued getting to the bit that she knew was about to happen.

She watched herself break away momentarily from the kiss, she felt it still, pressing her fingertips against her lips she felt them tingle and burn.

"Alex, Wait."

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Alex asked concerned.

"No, I... I hate lying to Kara, she called me last night wanting to meet me for lunch but I had to lie because she doesn't know about us." Lena But Her bottom lip.

Alex rum her hand through her short hair, rising up from her lover. "I don't know, I need more time."

"How much more time Alex, you've been saying this for months."

"I don't know, I just don't know how she'd react I've never dated one of her friends before, and you know there is that rumor around Catco that she's in love with you right?"

"So, she's not in love with me, and I love her as a friend, there is no reason she would be angry with us." Lena reasoned.

Alex let out a sigh, rising from the couch leaving Lena alone there.

"You don't want to tell her." Lena heard herself say, she heard the raw hurt in every single word.

"What, of course, I do."

"No you don't, you really don't want to tell anyone about us, that's why we have to sneak around and hide," Lena said angrily, she'd hated it before but now it was all beginning to make sense. "You are ashamed of me."

"Lena no way, why would I be ashamed?" Alex said earnestly moving towards the angry woman.

"The usual reason, you know what Alex, let me do you a favor, we're done, over, now you don't have to worry I won't embarrass you any longer."

"Lena no." Alex stepped forward grabbing hold of Lena's arm to stop her leaving. "Please, give me time."

"You can't even tell your own sister about us, and when that sister is Kara Danvers the sweetest woman alive, what is there to be afraid of?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, how could she explain it? It didn't even make sense to her.

Taking her silence as the answer Lena laughed mockingly. "Good answer Alex, goodbye, call me when you grow some boobs."

The slamming door made Lena jump watching herself leave, she found herself staring at the withering form of the woman she'd left behind.

Tears began to fall down Alex's face.

"Alex," Lena whispered.

"She doesn't look like someone who just got rid of a chain around her neck." The spirit spat out sarcastically. " She looks forlorn, she looks heartbroken."

"She.. she just misses the sex." Lena tried to defend herself.

The spirit shook his head. "Your Alex, has she been hurt?"

"She's not my Alex, but I guess she has yes."

"So, why would she not be afraid just like you? Why would she not be afraid that what hurt her once wouldn't hurt her again, the arrangement you had worked, it was safe, what if she wanted more, but she was scared."

Lena frowned. "You don't know Alex she is fearless."

"No one is fearless, even the greatest warriors feel fear in their hearts, what makes them great is that they still charged into danger, sometimes even someone you think is untouchable by human frailties are just that, human."

Lena turned her green eyes to Alex, still sobbing her shoulders dancing up and down with the effort, tears falling freely down her damp cheeks.

"She tried to call me so many times," Lena whispered.

"Maybe she grew her boobs as you put it, only you never listened."

"I thought it was more excuses, or to tell me she was glad we were over," Lena said sadly.

"You see what a cold heart does, it turned you away from warmth, she cries for you, you made her fear come true, and now she cries for you." The ghost motioned toward the crying woman.

"But I...."

"It is too late now, and this was our last visit, we must make haste for another spirit will come within the hour, we cannot be late."

"What, no!"

"Yes."


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present

Lena stirred as the clock struck the hour of one, she closed her eyes to fall back asleep until a memory stirred her again.

Opening her eyes suddenly she sat up on a gasp. Her eyes looking around the dark room for signs that she wasn't alone.

"Another spirit." She whispered.

Jumping from the bed throwing aside the crisp crinkled blankets and running to the door and into her living room, the room sat in an easy quiet darkness nothing moved or shone, except for the stars in the sky.

Taking a breath of relief Lena turned back to her bedroom and stood stock still at the door.

It was her own room. There was no doubt about that. But it had undergone a surprising transformation. The walls and ceiling were so hung with living green, that it looked a perfect grove; from every part of which bright gleaming berries glistened. The crisp leaves of holly, mistletoe, and ivy reflected back the light, as if so many little mirrors had been scattered there; and such a mighty blaze went roaring up the chimney as that dull petrification of a hearth had never known in Lena's time, or for many and many a winter season gone in the vast past. Heaped up on the floor, to form a kind of throne, were turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chestnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth-cakes, and seething bowls of punch, that made the room dim with their delicious steam. In easy state upon this couch there sat a jolly Giant, glorious to see; who bore a glowing torch, in shape not unlike Plenty's horn, and held it up, high up, to shed its light on Lena as she came peeping round the door.

'Come in!' exclaimed the Ghost. 'Come in! and know me better, woman!"

Lena's eyes widened as she looked upon the face of the ghost, where the last had been the spitting image of Jack this one wore the striking resemblance to someone Lena knew very well.

"Kara!"

"Not Kara, child, come in and eat this goose is utter perfection, and with the cranberry sauce it's divine."

Lena lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure, cause this is a very Kara thing to do, she has a love affair with food going on, I'm waiting for my invitation to her wedding to her favorite delicious Potsticker." 

The spirit smiled lifting up a giant goose leg and devouring it in its mouth. "I have taken the form of the one who makes you smile the most."

"Kara does seem to have a ray of sunshine that exudes from her, it's impossible not to be happy around her, it's one of the reasons she's my best friend," Lena said thoughtfully feeling guilty for having made her so sad earlier at her office.

"I am the spirit of Christmas present." The spirit smiled. "Look upon, me, child."

Lena reluctantly did so. It was clothed in one simple deep green robe, bordered with white fur. This garment hung so loosely on the figure, that its capacious breast was bare as if disdaining to be warded or concealed by any artifice. Its feet, observable beneath the ample folds of the garment, were also bare; and on its head, it wore no other covering than a holly wreath, set here and there with shining icicles. Its honey blonde locks were long and free; free as it's genial face, its sparkling eye, its open hand, its cheery voice, its unconstrained demeanor, and its joyful air. Girded round its middle was an antique scabbard: but no sword was in it, and the ancient sheath was eaten up with rust.

The very fact the spirit looked like this and wore Kara's face was too jarring for Lena to take in.

"You have never seen the like of me before!" exclaimed the Spirit.

"Never," Lena shook her head. "Well aside from your face, that's kinda familiar." 

"Have never walked forth with the younger members of my family; meaning (for I am very young) my elder brothers born in these later years?" pursued the Phantom.

"I don't think I have," Lena replied her voice shaky, "I am afraid I have not. Have you had many brothers, Spirit?"

"More than eighteen hundred," said the Ghost.

"A tremendous family to provide for," Lena muttered under her breath.

The Ghost of Christmas Present rose.

"Spirit," said Lena submissively, "Take me where you will. I went forth last night on compulsion, and I learned a lesson which is working now. Tonight if you must to teach me, let me profit from it."

"Touch my robe!"

"Definetly not a Kara line." Lena mused softly.  

Lena did as she was told, and held it fast.

A flash of light seemed to emanate from inside the spirit and engulf them both in its bright essence.

When the light dimmed and dispersed Lena found herself in a strange room, a Christmas tree stood guard like an over-decorated soldier in the corner, tinsel and baubles of red and gold shone against the slight light that came from through the window.

The sky outside grey and dull made it a necessity to light a few candles along the mantle place to give a romantic soft light.

Lena turned to the spirit to ask where they were when a small child rushed through the door at breakneck speed, dressed only on a diaper he chuckled mischievously as he raced away from some unseen pursuer.

"What the..." Lena was cut off by the sight of the blonde woman running after the child, an indulgent smile on her face.

"What the hell?" Lena gasped.

"You see now why she wanted Christmas off?" The spirit asked with a shrug, pulling out a huge Turkey leg from under its coat, with Kara's face this did not look odd. It was just more convincing,  _This spirit is a method actor apparently._

"But who is he?" Lena questioned watching her secretary scoop the laughing child into her arms and throw him into the air.

"It's what happens I'm afraid when you have an office hook up in a cupboard, do you think anyone takes condoms to work?" The spirit said through a mouthful of Turkey.

"What?" Lena still glared at the woman and child.

"Especially when the one with the pole is a cosmic playboy with zero intellect and an ego the size of fifteen moons."

"Eve has a child?" Lena said shocked, she'd never suspected but Eve had never even hinted she had a son.

The spirit nodded. "She got a bad hand, the man child departed and she was left alone with a child. Sad but it seems even dodos can give the greatest of gifts."

"She never told me, why would she hide this? How could she think she'd hide this forever?"

Lena turned to face the spirit this time picking at the bowl of red and black grapes that sat in a bowl at the side.

"Are you sure you aren't Kara Danvers?" Lena questioned again.

"No child, you see Eva was afraid too, fear is quite common in hindering humans I've noticed, you know someone can be in love and never tell that person just because they are afraid." The spirit laughed as Lena felt heat shoot through her, she was well aware of that fact. "It's that frightening to try and take flight, they don't want to fall, but they never consider that they might actually soar."

"Can we can the cliche lines and tell me why Eve is keeping a child from me? I'm not an ogre."

"She asked you for Christmas off you said no, only with Kara did you agree but then demanded she come in early the next day, what do you think she found comforting in that?"

"What about before that? I didn't take over Catco last week you know." Lena asked stubbornly.

"Fear." The Spirit repeated. "The Cosmos's number one STD on legs had left behind a girlfriend, had he not? Eve found herself in a place she didn't want to be, knowing herself for the fool he had taken her for. Eve didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to tell Kara, fear comes in many forms even when there is nothing to fear."

Lena cringed at the spirits description of the long since departed Daxam Prince, it was hard to think of him as anything else. He certainly wasn't the charmer he believed he was, and Lena had seen braver snails that the puffed-up prince of slaves. "The STD claim is a bit harsh."

The spirit turned towards her a sly smirk across its Kara like lips. "With the number of sexual partners he had, I think it's a certainty, the rich entitled ones never think of anyone else, only their own selfish gratification."

"She could have told me," Lena said firmly but a twinge of lost forlornness in her voice. "My mother had me alone, I would have understood more than anyone."

"And how, child, would she have known that?" The spirit questioned.

"Momma!" The little boy squealed with delight as his mother continued to pretend to throw him into the air.

"You are too wicked." Eve chuckled.

"Santa Momma, Santa!"

The spirit laughed. "It's a good thing he has her brain too otherwise that would be frightening for humanity." 

Lena turned unbelieving eyes to the spirit. "Remind me not to say that when she tells me about this, I get the feeling it won't be comforting." 

"Truth is truth, child." 

"Eve darling." A soft motherly voice called from the hallway came closer into the room until a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway, eyes so like Eve's twinkled with warmth as she looked at her daughter and grandson. "You help Tim with the presents, I'll clean up, you have to enjoy your time with him, that awful Lena Luthor who does she think she is demanding everyone work at Christmas!"

Lena frowned 

"Mom don't start Ms.Luther isn't as bad as you think, she just is in a bad place right now," Eve said defending her gloomy boss.

"Well, I don't like her." Eve's mother said finally as she turned around and left the room again. "She sounds much too like her damn mother and brother."

"Ms. Luthor is a good and kind woman Mom, she's just going through a hard time," Eve said sadly as her son grabbed a hold of her nose and chuckled hard as he squeezed. 

Lena stood stunned.

"Momma."

Lena watched the two again, their interaction so sweet and innocent, the play between a mother and her child, it reminded her of her own mother, her real loving mother. A sob caught in her throat.

The spirit grimaced as though it had tasted something bad. "Still, at least the kid doesn't look like his father, no one wants a face that looks like a smacked backside."

"What." Lena started eyes wide with surprise.

"Bet you thank your lucky stars you didn't have to marry that charisma vacuum huh?" The spirit chuckled.

"Err he's not my type, recently I've found it steers towards redheads." Lena shrugged.  _But only certain redheads._

"Speaking of redheads, come we must move on." The spirit said holding out its hand for Lena to take.

Engulfed in light Eve's apartment disappeared and slowly but surely a familiar sight came into view.

"Kara's apartment."

"Yes." The spirit said eyeing the turkey on the kitchen table, golden brown and oozing with hot delicious steam.

The whole apartment was decorated from top to bottom with tinsel and lights, baubles hung from the large Christmas tree that reflected against the window glass casting a beautiful ethereal reflection.

Footsteps echoed around them as voices began to be heard moving into the room.

"I asked her to come Alex and she wouldn't, now she's all alone in her office like some loner." Kara sighed sadly heading towards the Turkey, surveying her work as she pulled the stuffing balls from the oven. "It's like she hates me these days, she doesn't want anything to do with me, I miss my friend Alex."

Lena felt a tsunami of sadness wash over her with the force of Kara's words, she hated seeing the pile-up of tears in her blue eyes, hated seeing her glasses steam up.

Alex was soon next to her sister, pulling her close into a warm protective hug. "Hey it's okay, she's a big girl she knows what she is doing."

Lena frowned at the redhead's words. "She doesn't sound like she cares." She pouted.

The spirit shrugged. "Maybe she moved on."

"Moved on!" Lena shouted her face turning red with rage at the idea. "She's moved on, I cried every fucking night and she's moved on."

"It's not only that Alex, but there is also something else, I could tell she was hiding something and I think she wanted to tell me about it." Kara lifted her sorrow filled navy blue eyes to her sister. "What if she's in trouble Alex, what if it's Lex or Lillian, or something else, I'll go thee right now."

"You can't go everyone is arriving soon." Alex grabbed a hold of her sister's arm stopping her.

"I don't care, it's Lena Alex."

Alex modded, a soft almost unreadable look in her eyes. "I.....I need to tell you something."

Lena gasped. "What is she going to say?"

"I hope it's something about sharing that Turkey." The spirit smiled with delighted glee.

Lena rolled her eyes.  _Looks like Kara and thinks like Kara, talks like Kara._

Alex sighed, a fear in the pit of her stomachbut Lena's words had haunted her for the longest time.

"What is it, Alex?" Kara asked concerned.

"It's about Lena."

"You know something, it's bad, isn't it? I knew it what's happened?" Kara asked worriedly.

"She's not in any trouble or danger, it's something else," Alex reassured her sister. "I know the reason she isn't here today."

"What is it?"

Lena watched Alex swallow hard and looked away, for a moment their eyes connected and Lena could have sworn that the redhead saw her, Lena smiled slightly her lips stretching as her woman's gaze remained on her until reality sunk in and. Alex turned away back to her sister.

"She doesn't want to be near me."

"Don't be so foolish Alex, it's Lena we're talking about what does she have against you?"

"We had a thing for a few months, no that's not true, we dated, we were together and... hell Kara I was an idiot," Alex stressed running he hands over her face as Kara looked to her sister, her mouth open in shock.

"What?"

"She wanted us to be open, to tell you, but I was too scared, I felt something for her Kara, something huge and I was afraid by risking, it by giving us a title and going public that would die, we haven't even talked about kids and what we want, what if all of that happened again?" Alex said sadly. "What if I was too deep and the same thing happened again as it did with Maggie, Lena...she was...no she is special Kara." 

"Were you in a place to talk about kids and the future?" Kara's asked, still feeling the effects of the confession, was she so oblivious that she'd missed this huge thing, her sister and her best friend was together?

"I don't know, in my mind, I wanted to ask it, I wanted to know everything she wanted."

"This can't be true, spirit," Lena said in disbelief her green eyes unwilling to leave the form of the woman she loved. "If this is fake and you are playing with me that is too cruel a joke to play on me."

"It's no joke child" The spirit stepped forward, "Eve was ruled by one fear, Alex by another, you too if you are honest."

"I was afraid I wasn't good enough for her." Lena admitted, tears clouding her eyes. "Look at her, she's everything, intelligent, beautiful, sweet and kind What could she ever want with me?" The truth was she'd always felt that way, it had begun the very first day she'd set eyes on Lillian Luthor and had never faded away. She was always going to be the Luthor reject who was only a Luthor when being judged badly, no one ever saw the good in her. No one saw her as a Luthor but no Luthor saw her as one, she'd never won no matter what she'd done.

"She was afraid and you were afraid, all you got was misery alone." The spirit said knowingly. "Humans, when will you ever learn that this physical world is but a blink of an eye, too soon you'll find yourself at the end and too many are filled only with regret, grasp a hold of who you love, kiss them, hug them, love them while you can, because all too soon your chance is gone."

"Are you going for the Noble price this year?" Lena asked dapping the tears from her eyes.

"Come, we must leave and return you to your bedroom, we have been here for too long and time is pressing." The spirit warmed holding its hand out.

Lena took one last look at Alex and Kara, biting her lip she wanted to run to them, she wanted to pull them both into Er arms and hold them tight. She wanted to be held by Alex's safe arms and be kissed by the lips she missed so much.

Taking the spirits outstretched hand Lena experiences the same transformation as they had before, only now she found herself back in her bedroom.

It was a long night if it were only a night, but Lena had her doubts about this because the Christmas Holidays appeared to be condensed into the space of time they passed together. It was strange, too, that, while Lena remained unaltered in his outward form, the Ghost grew older, clearly older.

Lena had observed this change, but never spoke of it until they arrived in the safety of Lena's bedroom, when, looking at the Spirit as they stood together in the spacious room, she noticed that its hair was grey.

It was strange to see Kara look old, wrinkles adored her face and her hair was grey and brittle as though it had been frozen in the snow and broken into bits.

"Are spirits' lives so short?" Lena asked.

"My life upon this globe is very brief," replied the Ghost. "It ends tonight."

"Tonight!" Lena cried out.

"Tonight at midnight. Hark! The time is drawing near."

The chimes were ringing the three quarters past eleven at that moment.

"Forgive me if I am not justified in what I ask," said Lena, looking intently at the Spirit's robe, "but I see something strange, and not belonging to yourself, protruding from your skirts. Is it a foot or a claw?"

"It might be a claw, for the flesh, there is upon it," was the Spirit's sorrowful reply. "Look here!"

From the foldings of its robe, it brought two children, wretched, abject, frightful, hideous, miserable. They knelt down at its feet and clung upon the outside of its garment.

"O Man! look here! Look, look down here!" exclaimed the Ghost.

They were a boy and a girl. Yellow, meager, ragged, scowling, wolfish, But prostrate, too, in their humility. Where graceful youth should have filled their features out and touched them with its freshest tints, a stale and shriveled hand, like that of age, had pinched and twisted them, and pulled them into shreds. Where angels might have sat enthroned, devils lurked and glared out menacing. No change, no degradation, no perversion of humanity in any grade, through all the mysteries of wonderful creation, has monsters half so horrible and dread.

Lena started back, appalled her eyes wide with alarm and fear. Having them shown to her in this way, she tried to say they were fine children, but the words choked themselves, rather than be parties to a lie of such enormous magnitude.

"Spirit! are they yours?" Lena could say no more."

The spirit shook its head. "No, they are not mine, they are yours."

"Excuse me!" Lena shrieked. "How can they be mine!"

"This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware of them both, and all of their degree, but most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see that written which is Doom unless the writing is erased. Deny it!" cried the Spirit, stretching out its now wrinkled and withered hand towards the city. "Slander those who tell it to you! Admit it for your factious purposes, and make it worse! And bide the end!"

"What?"

"They are yours but in your ignorance, in your fear, you will continue to deny them life." The spirit warned. "You will doom yourself to loneliness your fear crippling you with such ferociousness you will not even see it anymore, but these, these children will know and will await your end to haunt you."

"What?" Lena echoes again, how could these creatures be her children?

"Take your fears and charge at them, child, fear is inevitable but that makes the rewards even greater."

"The bell struck Twelve.

Lena looked about her for the Ghost but saw nothing. As the last stroke ceased to vibrate, she remembered the prediction her brother and, lifting up her eyes, beheld a solemn Phantom, draped and hooded, coming like a mist along the ground towards her.

"Oh, this one isn't going to be good."


	4. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached. When it came near him, Scrooge bent down upon his knee; for in the very air through which this Spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery.

It was shrouded in a deep black garment, which concealed its head, its face, its form, and left nothing of it visible, save one outstretched hand. But for this, it would have been difficult to detach its figure from the night and separate it from the darkness by which it was surrounded.

"I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Lena asked.

The Spirit answered not, but pointed onward with its hand.

"You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened but will happen in the time before us," Lena pursued. "Is that so, Spirit?"

A shadowed figure stood stock still in an eerie silence that made Lena even more uneasy than she had felt upon seeing it initially.

Right now she was longing for the sweet kind smile of her friend.

"Do you not speak?" Lena ventured again.

The spirit nodded its head.

"Then speak, show me your face, lift the veil from over your face and let me see who you have chosen to appear before me as," Lena said with more confidence than she was feeling, she'd had Jack already and Kara who could this ghost of future Christmasses be? Was it Alex, a part of her hoped it was so that even though she knew it wasn't her Alex that at least she'd have a familiar face to look upon.

The upper portion of the garment was contracted for an instant in its folds as if the Spirit had inclined its head. That was the only answer Lena received.

Although well used to ghostly company by this time, Lena feared the silent shape so much that her legs trembled beneath her, and she found that she could hardly stand when she prepared to follow it. The Spirit paused a moment, as observing her condition, and giving her time to recover.

Lena watched through wide eyes as the spirit slowly pushed back the hood and veil that covered its face from view, with dramatic intent the ghostly material fell slowly back and revealed a terrifying all too familiar face.

Lena gasped, of all the people who could have been chosen this ominous choice was more terrifying than the thought of what she was about to be shown.

"I knew I should fear you the most." Lena eyed the specter before her suspiciously. "You come with Lillian's face, whenever she comes to see me nothing good ever happens."

The spirit just stared ahead at her.

It gave her no reply. The hand was pointed straight before them.

"Lead on!" said Lena. "Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is a precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit!"

"The Phantom moved away as it had come towards her. Lena followed in the shadow of its dress, which bore it up, Lena thought and carried it along.

_Black never was Lillian's color._

They scarcely seemed to enter the City; for the City rather seemed to spring up about them, and encompass them of its own act. But there they were in the heart of it.

The Spirit stopped beside one little knot of businessmen. Observing that the hand was pointed to them, Lena advanced to listen to their talk.

"No," said a great fat man with a monstrous chin, "I don't know much about it either way. I only know she's imprisoned every alien in the city."

"How did she get away with that?" Another asked, his cheeks so narrow it looked like he was sucking on a piece of candy.

Lena frowned.

The fat man nodded. "And last night I was leaving work to get to my car and looked up into the sky to find Supergirl dancing about the air suspiciously, some great luminous rope of blue shining out against the dark sky had been wrapped around the Super's waist as she struggled."

"No way!"

"Yes, and as I looked down I saw the vans of L-Corp waiting to take the Kryptonian away."

Lena turned hard eyes onto the spirit that reflected the face of her step-mother. "What did you do to her?"

The spirit looked back at her, for a moment it looked as though she would speak but instead said nothing, pointing back at the group of men.

"How did she manage to do what her brother and mother failed so miserably?" He thinner man asked.

"She has an inner evil that even outshines Lilian Luthor." The nugget man assured his friend.

Lena's eyes widened with fear. "No, this can't be, I'd never do that, I'd especially never hurt Supergirl, I had a statue of her erected." There was no way in any world she could ever hurt Supergirl, the idea she ever would seem so very wrong.

The spirit said nothing, Lena was beginning to hate her mother's stoic face more than she hated the arrogant one she usually bestowed upon her.  _No, Lena, this is not Lillian._

Behind the two jovial men, a third appeared, his neck and lower face covered by a large warm looking scarf. "Freezing isn't it guys, I swear if my wife hadn't nagged it off years ago this biting cold would have frozen my baby maker off by now."

The two other men laughed heartily. "We were just discussing the Luthor purge of aliens in the city."

The third man gasped, ghostlike most flowing from his mouth like smoke. "Did you hear she captured Supergirl last night?"

"That's just What we were saying." The thinner man said enjoying the moment far too much Lena wanted to pitch her Fiat right between his eyes.

The Phantom glided on into a street. Its finger pointed to two people meeting. Lena listened again, thinking that the explanation might lie here.

They were unfamiliar to Lena's eyes and yet she watched with fascination as the two conversed the tall blonde man held large red bags under his bloodshot eyes as though he hadn't slept for a long time.

"Did you inform the police department?" His companion asked grasping firmly onto his blond friend's arm for support.

"Yes, but they didn't care you know Lena Luthor has the police in her pocket."

"They can't surely think keeping the children too is right?"

The blond man lowered his head holding in a strained sob that threatened to burst out. "They say they are half alien, they have half their mother's impure blood so they are a threat, my kids aren't threats to anyone John, my eldest is the sweetest little girl in the world she builds sand castles and plays with her dolls, how can she be a threat?"

Lena furrowed her eyes brows struggling to capture what the two were saying. She turned her worried green eyes to the spirit, finding Lillian's face watching her was a very unnerving thing, but these eyes they did not scream pride, they gave her the feeling of condemnation, of hate and not the usual type she had received from Lillian Luthor.

Swallowing hard Lena felt the pressure hurt her throat as the saliva stubbornly went down. "Did I do that?"

The spirit nodded calmly.

Dread filled Lena, what had happened that would make her turn so evil? To become even worse than Lillian and Lex?

"They say they are there until Luthor has finished her vile deeds." The man gave up all pretense of being strong and collapsed into his friend's arms tears falling readily uncaring that he was in the middle of a busy street filled with people whose eyes were all now trained on him.

"What has happened?" Lena asked nervously, she wanted to know the answer and yet it made her afraid.

The ghost did not reply.

"Spirit please these words they trouble me, In afraid what are you saying I've done? What will I do?"

Nothing.

Instead, the spirit touched Lena's shoulder, an ice cold chill set through her from the spot where it held her, as the scene around them changed and for the second time that night she found herself standing in the middle of Alex's apartment.

"Spirit?" Lena asked with caution as her eyes slowly turned to take in the disarray of the apartment, the whole place sat in chaos, Alex was nowhere in sight. "Where is Alex?"

"You can't do this, she gave her life for this damn city only for you to betray her!" Alex's accusing voice boomed at them.

Lena gasped when she saw Alex draw into sight, her face looked grey and unkept, her eyes red and bloodshot, sat under puffy baggy eyes, it was clear she'd not slept, as she swept her hands through her hair the slender digits trembled and shook.

"You really are so up Luthor's fucking ass you would betray Supergirl!" Alex slammed her fist against the wall with such force when she pulled away part of the wall cake with it. "Yeah, you already said!"

Seeing Alex in such a state was too much Lena launched herself forward forgetting the format she had been in and instead of pulling the woman into her arms walked straight through her.

Green eyes filled with tears as she watched Alex pace the floor, stress, and worry filling every part of her body until it took over everything in sight about her.

"Alex." She whispered as the woman she loved cursed her name to the deepest darkest pits of hell.

The spirit watched its charge for a long time, tears were usual, they were accustomed to them.

It reached its arms out to the woman to take a hold of, Lena hesitates she didn't want to leave Alex and yet the rational part of her knew this wasn't real or at least there was nothing she could do.

Her hand met the spirits ice cold one and again the scenery changed, things were happening quite quickly now, the place they emerged was far too familiar.

"My office," Lena said quietly.

The spirit nodded.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lena asked a dark thought clouding her mind ominously.

She advanced towards the desk trembling. The Phantom was exactly as it had been, but Lena dreaded that she saw new meaning in its solemn shape.

"Before I draw nearer to the desk to which you point," said Lena, "answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of the things that May be only?"

Still, the Ghost pointed downward to the desk by which it stood."

The spirit pointed down to the papers on her desk, so many sat there but a file lay closed on top, the title made Lena jumped out of her skin with both fear and outrage.

** The alien scourge By Lena Luthor  **

Terrified full green eyes faced the spirit, de sought reassurance this was not as it seemed, that she was wrong.

"Spirit tell me the truth, is it really me who does all of this?"

The spirit nodded.

"The children?"

The ghost shook his head.

"No, I'd never hurt a child, ever, I'd never hurt anyone I want to help people and aliens I want to do good things for the world, not this." Lena sobbed.

"Spirit!" She cried, tight clutching at its robe, "hear me! I am not the woman I was. I will not be the woman I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope?'

For the first time, the hand appeared to shake.

"Good Spirit," She pursued, as down upon the ground she fell before it, "Your nature intercedes for me, and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me by an altered life?"

The kind hand trembled.

"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Or the people that love me. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this file and purge my soul of corruption!'

In her agony, Lena caught the spectral hand. It sought to free itself, but she was strong in her entreaty and detained it. The Spirit stronger yet, repulsed her.

Holding up her hands in a last prayer to have her fate reversed she saw an alteration in the Phantom's hood and dress. It shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a desk which instantly before her eyes turned into her bed as the whole office transformed into Lena's bedroom.

 _Yes_! and the bed was her own. The bed was her own, the room was her own. Best and happiest of all, the Time before her was her own, to make amends in!

"I don't know what day of the month it is," said Lena. "I don't know how long I have been among the Spirits. I don't know"

Running to the window, she opened it and put out her head. No fog, no mist; clear, bright, jovial, stirring, cold; cold, piping for the blood to dance to; Golden sunlight; Heavenly sky; sweet fresh air; merry bells.  _Oh, glorious! Glorious!_

"What's today?" cried Lena, calling across to a boy in Pyjamas who sat in a chair of the balcony across from her apartment building. He sat in wait for the moment he could rip into his mountain of gifts and in the hope, he could catch a glimpse of Father Christmas on his return home.

"Eh?" returned the boy with all his might of wonder.

"What's today, my fine fellow?" said Lena, with such a happy mood he could not remember the last time she had felt this happy.

'Today!" replied the boy. "Why, Christmas Day."

"It's Christmas Day!" said Lena to himself. "I haven't missed it. The Spirits have done it all in one night. They can do anything they like. Of course, they can. Of course, they can."

"I think you've had too many spirits all in one night." The young boy said confusions as the strange woman's attitude.

Lena laughed happily. "Smart boy, enjoy your Christmas I'm going to enjoy mine."

The boy watched with stunned awe as Lena turned away and went back into the warmth of her bedroom. "I will enjoy it very well." She whispered rubbing her hands together. "I need to do one very important thing, find the perfect ring I'm done wasting time, crying my days away, the spirits have shown me the error of my ways I'm going to get the woman I love and I'm going to keep her."

                                                                                      xxx

Sometimes having lots of money and influence was a good thing, it always was but Lena had learned that with privilege came responsibilities, as a result, she tried to use her influence as little as she could, today was one of the days where she would use her wealth for her own advantage.

If she helped others along the way then that was an added bonus.

She could go back to helping humanity tomorrow, today she had one single pursuit that was selfish, and that was to make sure she ended the day engaged to Alex Danvers and certainly in her bed underneath the glorious director.

Firstly she had some things to do, that was why she sat in the back of a cab cell phone in her hand ignoring the city as it passed by she was too busy.

She'd done some digging and found the carol singing group, she'd managed to discover they were raising money for a children's wing of the hospital, Lena had been struck with such immense guilt, she'd been so selfish that night she hadn't thought to ask why they were singing.

"Out and about this early on Christmas morning, gotta be in a hurry." The cab driver said looking at the busy woman in his rear mirror.

Lena smiled. "You could say that I'm proposing to my girlfriend."  _Well, she was my girlfriend, but if the spirits were right she's still mine._

"Wow on Christmas Day sounds pretty romantic, my wife isn't talking to me."

Lena lifted her gaze from her cell phone. "Can I inquire as to why? Or is that private?"

"She didn't want me to work, but I told her I had to, not everyone can afford not to work on Christmas Day, can they? even if they do have kids." The driver asked on a sad sigh. 

"No, no they can't."

"Here we are." The driver said more upbeat than the last few moments.

Closing the door behind her Lena took a look up at the apartment buildings that lead to Eve's, she wasn't sure what she could say but she was sure she had to make her words better, give Eve something she deserved.

Moving around to the driver's side of the car Lena leaned down handing the man a check.

"Err... the fair wasn't this much love." He said handing the piece of paper back to her.

Lena shook her head. "That's my tip, go home to spend Christmas with your wife and children."

"I can't accept this."

"Please, consider it my Christmas gift." Lena smiled nervously.

The man gazed down at the check in his hand, it looked good, Hell it looked too good there had to be a catch.

"I.."

"Please, I know what it's like not to have Christmas with a parent, it's awful."

The man smiled a sense of appreciation shining from his brown eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem, just wait here for me I won't be long five minutes." Lena hurried as she ran through the door and checked the numbers on the intercom, recalling which number she'd seen on Eve's employment file she pressed number 15 and waited.

"Yes." A soft voice called.

"Hi, Eve it's Lena Luthor."

"Ms. Luthor What is it you said we had today off."

Lena winced at the worry in the blonde woman's voice.

"I'm not here for that, Eve I.. can I just come up and talk to you?"

Lena heard a scuffle I'd feet from the other line, "You can't I have guests around and it will be very awkward."

Lena pursed her lips, clearly, Eve wasn't going to be Forthcoming with the information she had a son if she had hidden him for so long. "Okay Eve, I just wanted to tell you not to worry about coming in tomorrow."

"But Ms.Luthor."

"You can have the full holiday off, spend it with your ...guests." Lena smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"More than, now I have to go, take care and enjoy the holidays oh and Eve...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ms. Luthor." Eve sang down the line merrily.

                                                                                      xxx

"Lena!" Kara gasped as she peeled back the door and beheld her friend standing in the doorway, a bouquet of festive red roses in her arms. "You said you were working."

Lena smirked. "Something came up and I decided I had other priorities."

"Oh, well come in please." Kara stepped aside for Lena to enter her apartment. "J'onn is already here he's helping with the cooking as Alex is not to be trusted anywhere near the kitchen."

Lena laughed as she lifted her gazed up to wave at J'onn who had greeted her with a warm smile and a similar wave. The sight of the big man in a Snowman Christmas cooking apron was more than a little amusing.

"So your priorities, what were they exactly?" Kara asked shyly lifting her glasses up her nose.

"Hmm...is ..is Alex here?" Lena asked anxiously glancing around the apartment.

Kara paused for a moment. "Yes, why didn't you tell me about you and Alex dating? You think I would have been mad, how could I be my sister and my best friend dating that's amazing."

"She told you?"

Kara nodded slowly, the conversation had been sudden and out of the blue, but after her initial shock at hearing Alex tell her that she was in love and had dated Lena, everything began to fall into place and it suddenly had felt so right. "Last night, she loves you, Lena, I really think that you should talk to her so that you can work things out."

"That's the plan" Lena smiled.

"Who was at the door Ka... Lena." Alex walked into the room her mouth fell open wide as her eyes greedily fed on the woman standing next to her sister. "What are you doing here?"  _Stupid idiot Alex, why ask that?_

Lena smiled at the lovely woman, her heart beating so fast against her chest she could hear the pound. "You."

"Pardon."  _Don't jump to conclusion Alex._

Mindless of Kara, J'onn or Eliza who had emerged from the bathroom moments ago, Lena focused on Alex. "I had a really bad nightmare last night, I dreamt I spent the rest of my life without you, It seems in doing that I must have left my heart and soul with you because I didn't seem to display any compassion for anyone."

Kara held her breath, as she stood by an anxious spectator.

"That would never happen," Alex replied firmly.

Lena chuckled. "It's funny the things that happen when you're wearing a stitch onesie."

"Not the really cute one with the tail?" Alex asked disappointedly.

"Err guys this has gone from cute and romantic to weird in two seconds flat." Kara jumped in quickly.

"I was such a brat what I said to you that day Alex, and every moment since I've lived with the regret, but I was too stubborn and foolish to tell you, to listen to you."

"I understand I was a coward I should have told Kara about us."

"Err Kara we should all go for a walk and leave these two alone," J'onn Said as he approached he didn't want to intrude on the personal moment.

Lena shook her head. "No, I want everyone Alex cares about the most in the world to be here for this, I...oh Gosh this is harder than I thought it would be."

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"Mrs. Danvers I want to marry your daughter because she fills me with more joy than anyone ever has in my life because she loves me for who I am, she's always striving to support me and because I love her so much I can't go another day without being her wife."

Eliza gaped at her. "Wow, Which daughter are you talking about? Just to be sure."

Kara rolled her eyes.

Lena chuckled setting her eager green eyes on Alex, who seemed unable to get a steady breath. "Alex of course." Lena reached inside her bag for the ring box, having only a few hours to choose the perfect ring had been testing and worry some but somehow she'd achieved it, as she proved when she opened the box and revealed the gold ring. It wasn't elaborate and over-decorated that would have been something Lillian would have worn this was perfect for Alex, in a soft way simple yet utterly enchanting.

Alex caught a sob in her throat as she watched Lena kneel before her, green eyes looking up at her with hope.

"Alex Danvers will you marry and I promise you, I will never give you a single moment to doubt my love and affection, I will love you forever as your wife because there is nothing I'd rather be."

Lena waited.

Kara waited.

J'onn waited.

Eliza wait...."Oh, come on Alex say yes already you know you will."

Lena laughed as Alex let out a loud sob falling down to meet her and wrapping her strong arms around Lena's neck.

"Do we think that is a yes?" J'onn asked.

"I think that's a yes." Eliza smiled down at them happily. "Now, let's leave these lovebirds shall we, let's get the Christmas dinner ready because I am so hungry I could eat a whole horse."

Framing her hands on either side of Lena's soft cheeks Alex smiled her thumbs sooth away the tears that Lena shed. Alex's own teardrops falling readily from her eyes she'd finally fallen asleep with dreams of Lena hating her, the final death ring to their fleeting relationship had been rung and she was left heartbroken. This was definitely not what she had expected. "You are full of surprises." 

Lena smiled. "I mean it, Alex, I love you, I was never expecting to find someone like you, someone so wonderful and kind and good, sweet, intelligent who cares about those she loves. I can't let you go." 

"Then don't," Alex whispered as she lowered her lips down to meet Lena's the long lonely time apart had made her miss Lena's soft luscious sweet tasting lips, basking in the affection that the raven-haired woman willingly gave her. Not only affection Alex thought happily as she pulled her closer, more than affection, but Lena had also offered her a forever. 

"Alex."

"Hmm."

"I love kissing you but can you put this ring on your finger now?" 

Alex laughed pressing her forehead against Lena's as she held her hand out and watched Lena gently put the ring over her finger with a shaky hand. 

                                                                        xxx

There had never been a time where Alex wished Christmas could end, but today she had, she found herself wishing all her family and friends would leave so that she could finally be alone with Lena, her fiance, her future wife. 

A smile split across her lips at the very thought. 

She ushered her mother out the door, finally accepting one final hug and one delighted motherly squeal at the news her daughter was getting married and had been the subject of such a romantic and sweet proposal. Closing the door behind her Alex turned around and found Lena standing shyly by the couch. 

"So..." The green-eyed woman said. 

"So....the stitch onesie," Alex smirked as she slowly and deliberately prowled towards her prey.

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to bring it with you?"

Lena laughed. "No."

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to settle for something else." 

Alex closed the distance between them pulling Lena into her arms, as she reached around to squeeze, caress and feel the green-eyed woman's ass. 

"And what is that something else exactly Alex?" Lena sang fitting her body closer to 

"I'm sure your birthday suit looks pretty good." Alex challenged mischievously. 

Lena flashed her newly reacquainted lover with an indulgent smile, after her brush with the spirits Lena had wanted to settle everything that could ever possibly lead her down that dark path they'd showed her, now in Alex's arms she found her mind switching to something more primal. "I missed you so much, Alex."

"You never answered my calls, I stopped calling cause I thought you didn't want me and I didn't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable," Alex said sadly. 

"I thought you were ashamed to be with me, I thought you only saw me as a Luthor."

"Lena," Alex said softly moving her hands from her pert round behind and lifting her chin. "I've never seen you as a Luthor, You are so wonderful in every way, it's common knowledge they do not deserve you to carry their name."

"Maybe you should show me," Lena whispered hoarsely breaking away from Alex's holding and seductively making her way to the bed. "And maybe you should lose your own clothes Director Danvers and show me how much you've missed me."

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Alex began to roughly pull off her clothes as quickly as she could, the sight of Lena laid out on her bed was far too alluring to be slow. 

 

When she'd finally mangaed to move as much as she could Alex ran towards the bed. Leaning down and kissed Lena, pulling her toward her. Feeling for the belt on Lena's pants and untied it, and inching it open her hands began to explore her body. Their eyes locked as Alex moved her hand over Lena's.

"I missed you so much," Alex whispered.

"I missed you." 

Lena's skin was soft and warm. Slowly Alex moved over one breast and then to the other, gently rubbing each nipple with the palm of her exploring hand. Lena lay there letting Alex explore her body responding to each touch.

With a wicked smirk, Alex began playing with her nipples, gently rolling them between her fingers. Lena let out a moan then reached up and moved one hand under Alex's robe. She slid it off her silky shoulders and pulled the redhead down on her.

Lena let out an exhale of breath as their breasts touched. Alex's body rocked back and forth on top of Lena as they kissed, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, her beautiful full lips. Lena opened her mouth, slightly at first, then wider as their kisses grew harder. Alex slowly ran her tongue across Lena's lower lip then slipped it into her mouth. Their tongues touched as lips pressed against each other. Alex's slender capable hand moved down her body; she could feel Lena's stomach running up and down as she began to breathe harder.

Lena's legs spread as Alex's hand got lower, her fingers, slowly, gently found their way between Lena's legs. She was wet. She was very wet. Her body was moving; her heartbeat was fast. Her breath was heavy. Alex's lips followed her hand down Lena's body. Moving down her neck, and down to her chest, her kisses circled each breast deliberately slow. Alex's tongue licked around her nipple, then back and forth over it before sucking it into her mouth and then took it between her teeth and gently tugged on it. With her left hand, Alex found her other nipple and gently rolled it between her fingers.

Lena moaned out. "You are making me crazy," As her hands moved over Alex's back and ass.

"That's what I am trying to do. I want to make sure you stay this time."

"Stay? I may never leave." A sigh interrupted the dark-haired woman as Alex's fingers moved over her wet pussy. "Oh, you're good. You are perfect."

Alex moved up to Lena's lips again and began kissing her hard and long, holding each other tightly as their bodies rolled. Lena on top of Alex, Alex on top of Lena, legs entwined, and hands and fingers moved across each other. "I want to taste you," Alex whispered as her mouth moved across to Lena's ear. "I want to feel your clit under my tongue."

"I want you to do that. I want to feel you inside me."

Alex could feel the heat radiating from Lena's body, from between her legs. Alex's hot kisses moved down Lena's body, over her stomach, and resting on her groin, licking her as her fingertips slowly moved up and down on the inside of Lena's thighs passing gently over her pussy as they moved from one leg to the other.

Slowly Alex's mouth moved down until it settled between her legs, settling her arms under Lena's legs wrapping them around each leg, so her hands were right above her pussy, Alex pressed her fingers into Lena pulling her open, so her hard clit was exposed and under Alex's tongue.

"You taste wonderful," Alex mumbled as she licked her, Lena's hands pushing through Alex's head hard into her as she squirmed and moaned beneath the redhead.

"I want you," Lena said. "I want to taste you too."

Alex moved her body turning it around as Lena pulled her closer until they were lying side by side, Alex's head resting on the inside of Lena's thigh with her pussy in her mouth. Lena had Alex's legs spread as she returned the favor and explored her with her tongue. Alex could feel Lena kissing her, licking her as Lena's hands held her ass and pushed Alex hard against her mouth.

The red head's fingers moved up Lena's body until they found her hard nipple, she rolled it and pinched it. Smiling when she heard Lena moan and felt her tongue run faster. Alex moved her hand back down Lena's body until her fingers rested between her legs, plunging her finger into Lena, then a second and a third, moving them in and out fucking her as her body rocked in time with Alex's fingers.

They moved faster. Faster and harder until Alex felt Lena's body stiffen and quiver, then she let herself go, just as she felt Lena explode under her tongue. Alex could feel her pussy throbbing around her fingers.

Their bodies were wet; their faces were wet, heads resting on each other thighs. Neither of them moved.

"That was amazing," Alex finally said as they settled into each other's arms.

"Amazing? It was fucking incredible! My god, I never knew I could come like that."

Alex held her close as Lena's head rested on her strong shoulder, the redhead playing with Lena's soft short trails of hair, kissing her head.

"Okay, so I would say we are sexually compatible." Alex chuckled. 

Lena laughed breathlessly, "Ya' think? That was the best orgasm I've ever had. How did you do that?"

Alex smirked mischievously as she pushed the smaller woman down under her, "Did you think we were done? I've only just started."

"Oh..."

 

Alex positioned her body over Lena's. instinctively Lena spread her legs apart for Alex as she moved closer. Alex's body lay on top of Lena's voluptuous body. It felt so natural, so right. Alex starred into Lena's heated green eyes and smiled, Lena smiled back at her. Alex lowered her head their lips meeting in a kiss. Then breaking from the kiss Alex took Lena's legs and placed her ankles over Alex's strong broad shoulders.

Lena's breath shortened as she felt Alex lower her hips onto her own. Alex's sex making contact with Lena's. It was like electricity struck as their centers made contact. Lena closed her eyes against the feeling of Alex's engorged labia almost penetrating her, the feeling was too arousing. 

 

Alex's sticky juices were dripping onto Lena's pussy as she slowly began to grind herself into Lena's willing body. Their bodies pressed tightly together as they moved as one.

Alex leaned her head down and kissed Lena with a deeper sense of passion and longing. The agent's pace was beginning to quicken. She drove her hips harder into Lena. Her pussy was desperately attempting to penetrate the raven-haired woman's open sex.

Intense and soulful Lena felt the connection she'd been denying herself with someone it felt new, but it also felt familiar, like an old friend she'd been too afraid to accept. Lena's body craved Alex's every touch.    

 

Alex's excitement was at a fever pitch. Her hips were now pounding against Lena's like a jackhammer. Then suddenly she drove her hips hard against Lena's. Their front lips were pressed firmly against each other. It was almost as if they were kissing. Then Alex let go and felt herself erupt as she came.

Sliding her ankles off Alex's strong broad shoulders as she collapsed on top of her. They wrapped their bodies around each other as they kissed passionately. Happy and content lying there in each other's arms.

"Thank you for making this my best Christmas ever." Alex smiled happily.

"Oh no, don't thank me. Thank the spirits three." Lena replied as she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep in the safe arms of the woman she loved.

"Spirits?" Alex questioned. 


End file.
